How and When?
by honeybeee
Summary: Harry has just turned 16 and he gets an unsuspecting visit and promise by a shadowed figure.
1. Chapter 1

"Happy birthday Harry!" the full house of people shouted. Leaving Harry in a state of shock. He quickly made sure it wasn't a dream by pinching the soft inner part of his wrist. Once he got that out of the way, the biggest grin fell upon his face and he started saying his thanks to everyone. He turned around and gave his surrogate godfather a big hug for organizing his surprise party. He walked around and said his hellos and thanked everyone for being able to come.

The party went on for a couple of hours until, Harry felt suffocated with the masses and excused himself for fresh air. He walked to the back lot of Grimmauld place and sat on the steps while looking at the sky and thinking how this year would turn out "hopefully not revolving around moldy voldy" he muttered darkly while running his hands through his hair haphazardly.

"Well I don't think he'd very much care to be spoken about like that," spoke a gruff voice off to Harry's left "but it doesn't matter what he thinks anymore."

Harry shot up and drew his wand on a man that seemed to tower over Harry with at least a foot in difference. But still Harry was unable to guess the identity of this man still hidden in the shadows, so he stood his ground. "What do you want, sir?" Harry asked tentatively.

The man barked in laughter and said "nothing right now, I just wanted to check up on you and tell that I'll be back for you next year," So fast Harry couldn't even move an inch before the man wrapped his arms around the teen. And whispered next to his ear," my mate." licking a strip of skin from neck to ear suckling the back of his ear until his tooth made a minuscule mark behind Harry's ear. All the while Harry shivered and struggled for his knees not to give during the ministrations. His body was at ease being handled in that way, but his brain screamed to him that he should make _some_ kind of move to stop the stranger.

"See you later precious" an ominous promise for what was to come.

And just like that Harry was left sitting on the back porch trying to regain his composure to that he could face his friends. It took longer than expected since he kept staring at where the man had walked away as well as touch his moist neck and was surprised to see a bit of blood come with the fingers. Once he got up he marched straight for the bathroom but was intercepted by a distressed looking Remus.

"Why do you smell like him?" Remus asked with a murderous glint in his eye. "Like who?" Harry tried to side step him to get into the bathroom but he grabbed his hand and yanked looking at the small puncture, big enough to scar but small enough to stay unnoticeable and gasped rushing him into the bathroom and sitting him on the toilet while warding and putting a silence charm against the door.

"Harry how could you do this, how could you meet him and not say anything, like its ok to host ex cons in the back-yard for recreational purposes!" distraught and looking at anything but Harry trying to keep calm and listen to what happened.

"Remus I don't even know who that man was he was just spouting nonsense when he decided my neck looked like a treat, I swear I wasn't hosting anything with anyone" Harry looked exasperated and ready to give up when remus asked him.

"What did he tell you Harry be very specific" Remus said while sliding onto the floor on his knees to look Harry straight in the eyes.

At this point Harry was just about finished with all the dodgy attitude of that man and Remus. But looking at the deep worry lines etching his friends face he relented "well at first he didn't talk he was leaning against the wall and he only said something until I asked myself something about Voldemort and about him being moldy he told me he wouldn't like to be called names but it didn't matter what he wanted anymore, which I thought was sorta strange, next he moved so fast I couldn't defend myself and he was holding me and telling me he would come for me next year and that I was his mate he must have been a quack, right?" when Harry looked up from his hands to Remus he had a defeated look on his face like he failed at Super Mario.

He sighed "Harry I am so sorry I couldn't protect you."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's mind reeled what the hell did he mean by that. He sat there his eyes open in question and yet Remus chose not to acknowledge him since he seemed to be riddled in turmoil. But all at once everything clicked and his eyes rose to connect with Harry's, they seemed to be promising answers.

"Harry that man you met out there was a werewolf by the name of Fenrir Greyback an alpha in line with Voldemort, or by now in line with you," a lazy grin fell upon his face. "He called you his mate because he intends to keep you and make you his forever." Remus spoke in a frank tone that made Harry itch in indignation.

"Excuse me? His mate, you have got to be fucking kidding me were both men what are we supposed to do sword fight?" Harry was in shock, "how do these things always happen to me why do they happen to me? Is there any way we could stop this from happening, Remus?" he wanted to be lied to and coddled and told everything would work out but one look at Remus and those dreams were blown away like dirt leaving him open for disappointment.

"I wont go into the logistics of sex but I hope you are not that naïve at this age," that earned Remus a blush. "Well for the other questions he probably didn't know you were his mate until today since you are of age and it happened to you because werewolves find their mates by scent. And for now all we can do to combat his advances are to keep you as far away from him as I possibly can, so with that go calm the masses they are probably in uproar without you there" both Remus and Harry stood and filed out of the restroom with an air of fake calmness.

"Harry dear wherever have you been? We've been waiting for you to cut the cake," called Mrs. Weasly from the kitchen table. "Come now, blow out the candles dearie and don't forget to make a wish," she said ushering Harry in front of all his friends. Harry closed his eyes and wished that the whole day had been a dream but when he opened his eyes people were still crowding around and just like all the prior years the wishes just never came true.

Harry woke up slowly and watched the sunlight through the curtains reflect all the small dust particles in the air slowly swirl and settle on various surfaces. Sitting up he reached for his glasses but when he put them on everything got blurry, "what the hell, I just readjusted the prescription last week." Once he took them off everything was crystal clear he could see everything from bugs on the floor to the air patterns in the room, and that's when he lost it "REMUS! Get in here…please!"

"Harry what's the matter, my god you scared the bloody hell out of me," Remus looked disheveled and was breathing heavily making his robe tie loosen up but before he became indecent Harry cut in and explained his dilemma with the utmost grace.

"Remus I can see! What's my problem, oh and tighten your robe I don't want to see your bits this early in the morning." By the end of his explanation Remus' robe had opened and he scrambled to get everything in order, his mind and bits alike but not before giving Harry a good show.

"Harry, surely you don't mean to tell me that you made me rush up the stairs scantily clad to tell me that you hadn't gone blind during the night" Harry looked up at remus and had the decency to blush at the werewolf's comment.

"No Remus you don't understand I can see without my glasses better than perfectly its incredible, but how? Does it have to do with what we were talking about yesterday?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Well yes it does pertain to what we were talking about yesterday," Remus said while gingerly sitting on the edge of Harry's bed, nervously picking at the frayed edge of his robe. "Harry what did Fenrir do to you exactly that you didn't tell me about because this side affect may prove difficult to overcome."

Harry blushed with the recollection of the previous night and self consciously rubbed behind his ear feeling the ridges of a newly formed scar."Well... uh he kinda bmmudh," burrowing his head into a pillow hoping to any divine form that it would swallow him whole.

"What was that Harry you mustn't mumble its terribly rude."

"I said he bit me! and I liked it you twat!" Harry's face looked about ready to explode sporting an unappealing hue of red. Remus had his head turned and hands on his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"Ahem... well as i thought its going to take a bit more effort on our parts since he has already marked you and that you are already attracted to him doesn't help much either, now let me see the scar." Harry bent his head to the side and showed Remus the scar. It was small and took the shape of an exploded star. Harry felt a little unsettled letting Remus see the scar like he knew it was supposed to be hidden from prying eyes, when Remus touched the edge of it harry jerked his head out of reach and started to rub the spot.

"Don't touch it," Harry growled. he did not know why he felt protective of the scar but no one would be touching it, but him, if it felt like that. "Okay doc so whats the verdict with this thing, am i actually turning into a werewolf or something?" Harry said in a joking manner just to lighten the mood.

To say the least Remus was concerned but after all Harry had been through he thought it best to not explain everything in the most clear fashion. "Well you definitely are not a werewolf," yet, "so you wont be turning on the full moon. What will be happening is your senses will increasingly get better and that's it." What Remus failed to mention is that this is just the first step in becoming a werewolf and during the year he will feel like something is missing, that something is Fenrir.

Time had flown by this summer and before Harry knew it, it was time to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies. He and Remus were to meet the Weasley's and Hermione at the apothecary.

"Harry! Well look at you you've grown so much." Hermionie rushed to Harry and proceeded to hug him which put her near the scar so he purposely grabbed her by the shoulders to look at her.

"Well you don't look so bad yourself 'mione." He continued to say hello to everyone else and gave Mrs. Weasly an awkward hug and made sure her head was on his right side.

Harry knew everyone was starring at him in a semi shocked state, he had grown about 6 inches in approximately a month and a half and had gained plenty of muscle mass but he was still pretty slim in comparison to the leap in his height. "Well.. uh." Remus interjected with "We should all best be getting on our way or else we wont have time to finish buying everything," effectively breaking the tension. Harry still got stares not only from his friends but from the people around him. Strangely wherever he went there seemed to be a presence that he narrow down he also didn't notice anyone following them or openly staring at them so he passed it off as common paranoia.

Once they were all finished with the shopping they went to eat at the three broomsticks. During dinner harry felt a twinge in his newest scar nothing like the one on his forehead this twinge felt good, like someone rubbed a feather down his neck. He shivered and excused himself to the bathroom before anything actually _arose_. He speedily walked into the restroom and to a stall not really paying attention to his surroundings. Sitting down on the closed lid he reached up to his neck where the scar faintly hummed, he rubbed it and his whole body trembled with sensation.

"mmhmhm... ahhh" involuntarily letting out a moan. he quickly unbuckled his trousers and grabbed his member lightly squeezing while he rubbed his neck. "ahhhh...mahh ohh," in a few seconds his hand was stained white and embarrassingly enough someone knocked on the bathroom stall.

"Hey, are you alright in there?" The man really seemed concerned so harry decided to answer him.

"yea, just fine i just hit my head on the tissue dispenser," oh god what a twat he must sound like but it was better than the alternative answer 'yea, jus' havin a bit of a wank thanks for caring be out in a minute'.

So when harry opened the stall he was surprised when he bumped into the aforementioned man. The first thing he notice about him was his smell he smelled divine, intoxicating almost harry had to restrain his body from noticeably leaning in to far.

"So...sorry about that i didn't expect you to be standing there," when harry looked up he was so surprised, this man was gorgeous wispy silver hair that seemed to glow framed his muscular jaw and deep set eyes. The mere size of this man was intimidating at least 6'3" and surely out weighed harry by 50 pounds in pure muscle. Strangely enough instead of feeling scared harry felt comforted by the man like he was protected.

"I just wanted to make sure you were really alright," his slate grey eyes regarded him and seemed to hold knowledge that harry wanted, oh he wanted it so bad.

"Yea I'm fine thanks for caring so much , I'm Harry by the way." He hoped that this man would want to get to know him as much as he wanted to get to know him. Harry looked up expectantly.

"I'm Floyd its nice to make your acquaintance, Harry." He just about melted when he said his name. "This may seem a bit forward of me Harry, but would you care to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course I'd love to have lunch with you Floyd, how about the small Indian restaurant at the corner?" "Alright I'll meet you there at one" Floyd pushed his hair behind his ear and harry caught a waft of pine, honeysuckle and something he couldn't narrow down, but it was the best of all. He got caught up in his senses that he almost forgot to answer back.

"Okay, i cant wait," he flashed a big grin and walked all the way back to the table like that.

"Harry what took you so long, did you fall in the loo?" Ron asked from next to him.

"yea i fell,"_in love_.

A/N: Okay well first: thanks for the reviews:]  
Second: i picked Floyd for fenrir because it means grey and i wanted something to link them together in some way.(and it is fenrir if someone didn't get that sorry i tried my best to describe him)

Third: i will try to work on length for everyone please bear with me. Fourth:please be patient with me, i will tell you this updates will come slowly, but they will come because if there's one thing i dislike is unfinished stories, i don't mean like regularly updated stories but stories that people left for years and will never again update because they got tired of them. its a pet-peeve so even if i get bored with the story you can bet you'll get an ending, it may be abrupt but it will be and ending. fifth:i will not be making many of these authors notes this will probably be the only one hopefully i don't care much for them the point of this one is to tell you guys my philosophy in writing (#4)  
and lastly thank you so much for reading, any questions or anything please PM and ask me i will do my best to answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke the next morning feeling refreshed and excited for the upcoming day. He had dreams revolving around the tall muscular man he met yesterday. Strangely enough he couldn't shake the feeling that he had met the so called 'stranger' before. He brushed off those ideas and went about getting ready for the day. Once finished with his morning ablutions he headed towards the kitchen and was greeted by Remus and a plate full of breakfast. Sadly he had to reject the bangers and mash from Remus and continue to prepare for his meeting. 'I will not call it a date' harry thought adamantly, 'I don't even know if i like men yet, but he seems to be an exception.' Harry was so caught up in his internal monologue that he did not hear Remus ask him a question.

"Sorry i spaced out for a minute, what was that you said Remus?"

"I asked where are you going all dressed up to?" Remus sipped his tea and looked quizzically at Harry over the rim.

"Oh... you know just out...to see the sky and stuff... " Harry tried desperately not to look at Remus settling on the table in front of him. While harry fiddled around with silverware on the table Remus looked at him with a mild sense of confusion and awe.

"Harry do you have a girlfriend, were gonna have a long chat if you are serious about this person." Remus looked serious about having the talk like a proud parent. Oh what the birds and the bees story brings to people.

"No!... no, nothing like that. I just never get out I don't even think I've seen the side walk across from here." he hoped Remus believed his explanation and wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Okay well I'm leaving now ... bye!"

"Harry... wait" Remus looked concerned and ready for a long winded conversation. "I know the ordeal at the beginning of summer really spooked you, and you may feel like you will never have a chance with someone. Just know that prostitutes are not the answer." Remus paused and all through the house was dead silence nothing moved. He smiled broke the awkwardness "So, do you have enough money for this excursion of yours?"

"Yea, thanks ill see you later Remus" harry rushed out of the house and onto the sidewalk nearly tripping on the door sill. The hot July air permeated his clothing and made him start to sweat.

"Well this is no good i don't want to get there all sweaty," since harry had made it to Diagon alley he decided to do a cooling charm on his body. "Well now, that's better." He continued his trek through Diagon until the restaurant came into view. He was ten minutes early but he decided to grab a table for two anyways. Except when he walked into the small Indian restaurant he saw a familiar face sitting in a booth and staring out the window next to him.

"How many, sir?" the receptionist broke harry out of his musings.

"There's no need i see my party over there," Harry made his way to Floyd taking into account how handsome he looked. His hair was freely flowing down his back , a fitted dress shirt in a navy blue that contrasted well with the paleness of his hair enveloped his well defined torso and chest.  
"Hey there Floyd" Harry was in awe when Floyd turned his face toward him he looked better than he looked when he met him in the bathroom, which is saying something. His grey eyes shone with an unnatural gleam that no drug could impersonate. "He gazed at harry with a sense of relief, a small grin upon his face.

"Hi, Harry how are you today?"He stood up to greet harry and usher him into the booth. Which in effect gave harry the time to appreciate, 'that which his momma gave him.. ahem', the nice cut of his pant suit.

"I'm fine and yourself?," he looked down to hide his blush. To say that harry was a bit shy was to say that sharks only want to nibble on meat.

"Great now that I have your company, you look impeccable by the way." Floyd said everything with sincerity and unlike others without a lewd glint in their eyes.

"Thank you, you look really handsome as well," Harry felt on fire from embarrassment but mostly from the scar acting up.'humm i wonder if it flares up when I'm attracted to someone?'.  
Luckily for harry the waitress came to distract him before he needed to excuse himself to the loo.

"So what will it be today?" the waitress asked looking at Harry with a star struck expression. Harry had been so caught up in Floyd that he hadn't even taken a peek at the menu. floyd saw the hesitance as well as the overtly forward waitress and intervened.

"How about i order for us?" Floyd had grabbed Harry's hand in his and looked at the waitress."we will be starting with the aloo chat, he will be having the khashi makhani and I will have the lamb vindaloo, to drink we will have pineapple juice. Does that sound alright to you Harry?" he gave Harry's hand a squeeze and looked into his eyes.

"Yes, that sounds perfect," Harry said with a breathless tone. Floyd hand felt cool and heavy on Harry's. Eventually Floyd had to let go of his hand to make room for the food and harry felt bereft without it. After the appetizer they ordered a couple of drinks and harry walked out of the restaurant a bit tipsy.

"So harry what did you think of our first date?" Floyd asked Harry

"Well... I was really nervous to sta ...ohhh," Harry had stumbled on a wobbly cobble stone but. Floyd had caught him around the waist and hauled him up. "Are you okay?" Floyd asked right next to Harry's ear to close in proximity to the scar which was throbbing like mad.

"Yes" harry squeaked, he was trying to make Floyd let go of him before the situation progressed any farther. "You can let me go now Floyd I'll be more careful."

"I don't know, I think my little cub needs to be looked after better" Floyd's voice had dropped to a nice rumble that sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"No really I'm fine Floyd," harry was fighting a pointless battle that he had lost before it even began.

"Well if you really want someone to do something you should at least call them their proper name, right Harry?" Floyd's arms had tightened, molding Harry's back on Floyd's chest.

"Wh...what are you talking about ? I have been, you told me your name was Floyd" Harry was frightened and aroused at the same time.

"Well i might have changed it to suit my purposes, and to see if you would remember me" at this point Floyd had gotten extremely close to Harry's ear and whispered "My name, it's ... Fenrir" he then decided to suck on the scar he created. Successfully making Harry's knees buckle. 'oh what have i gotten myself into'.


End file.
